Modern unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) are used to perform a variety of tasks such as navigation, surveillance and tracking, remote sensing, search and rescue, scientific research, and the like. The ability to control the UAVs in a precise fashion (e.g., at a centimeter or sub-centimeter level) is often desirable for achieving such tasks. Existing techniques fail to enable control of the UAVs with a satisfactory level of precision.